


Scary Movies

by pastywhiteperson



Category: The Eagles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastywhiteperson/pseuds/pastywhiteperson
Summary: You and Randy watch a scary movie
Relationships: Randy Meisner/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Scary Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eagles thing I'm posting on here ✌

The room was tense despite the cozy appearance. There was a horror movie playing on the tv, it being the only source of light in the room. You were curled up with your boyfriend- more like he was curled up into you. He always insisted on watching whatever you wanted, even if he hated it. And boy did he hate scary movies.  
The last time he watched one with you, he had nightmares and could hardly sleep for days. You tried to tell him that you didn't mind watching something else, but he was too stubborn.  
Halfway through the movie you glanced down at Randy. His eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched so hard you thought he might break a tooth.  
"Randy, I told you we can watch something else, I don't mind."  
"No, you wanted to watch this," his voice cracked at the end as another character died on screen. You sighed and continued watching the movie, you figured maybe this time he'd realize how much torture he was putting himself through. He pressed further into your side but kept his eyes glued to the screen.  
The credits rolled and Randy was still gripping the blanket so hard his knuckles were white.  
"Let's head to bed," you said.  
As soon as you stood up, he panicked, "Wait, wait, can we stay here for a little longer? I don't want to get up yet." He was shaking underneath the blanket.  
You sat back down, but didn't let him press back into you. You brushed his hair out of his face and said, "Randy, it was just a movie. I'll walk behind you to the room and I'll hold you all night. But we need to go to bed."  
He reluctantly stood up and left the blanket behind. You kept one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist as you walked to your room. He immediately crawled under the blankets and pressed up against the wall. You knew he would freak out if you shut off all the lights, so you left on small lamp on near the door.  
Underneath the blankets, Randy was frantically wiping away tears and trying to stop himself from shaking. He knew that you wouldn't have minded watching something else, but he was stubborn and felt like he had to prove that he was tough enough. He jumped when you lifted the blankets away from him. He looked up at you with tear stained cheeks and drew in a shaky breath, "I didn't like the movie."  
You sighed and held your arms out for him, "Come here." He plastered his body to yours and wrapped his arms and legs around you. He was like a koala at times. You ran your fingers through his messy hair and kissed his forehead, "Darling, it was just a movie. Everything in it was fake, I promise."  
He shook his head and pressed further into you, "It's scary though," he mumbled, "And now I'm scared like a big baby. I'm pathetic." You heard his sniffles and shaky breathing and realized how badly the movie affected him.  
"I don't think any less of you because you're afraid. You're allowed to feel things, that's okay. And you're certainly allowed to cry if you need to," you said.  
He nodded into your chest and you could feel the tension in his body growing. He let out a choked sob and dug his fingers into your shirt. You rubbed his back gently, whispering soft words to him. He cried and cried until there was nothing left.  
Normally he'd be up all night after a scary movie, but he'd exhausted himself. His body was tired, it didn't matter that he was afraid anymore. You pulled away from him so you could see his face. He tried to fight it, but he gave in. You looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you and that's never changing."  
"I love you too," he said. He loosened his grip on your shirt and moved away a small amount. You kissed his forehead and pulled the blankets back up over the two of you. He ended up pressing right back into you when he fell asleep, but you didn't mind. You held him in your arms all night, not budging once.


End file.
